In
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: An outcast discovers his gift of telekinesis and uses it to get revenge against the classmates that ruthlessly tormented him. Klaine/Blandler/Kandler/Faberry/Jerebastian/a dash of Niff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: A new film-based fic, although in retrospect it's of Stephen King's 1974 novel _Carrie_.

* * *

"Catch it, homo!" Kurt Hummel heard the jeers of his classmates as their Physical Education period required them to play dodgeball. He was the last man standing on his side and standing directly across from him was a smirking Sebastian Smythe, a ball twirling in his hand. Kurt moved to the left, but Sebastian swiftly copied him.

"You're not going to win, Hummel, just take it like a man!" Sebastian called, rearing back to throw. Kurt shut his eyes and felt the rubber slam into his chest as he fell onto his back. On the cold concrete pavement, he opened his eyes to see his teammates shaking their heads in disgust.

"Worthless," one of the guys muttered as he pushed past Kurt on the way in. Kurt sighed and followed the others into the steamy locker room.

"Don't peek at my junk, Hummel," Zack Russell snapped as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I wasn't going to," Kurt mumbled, undressing slowly and walking into the shower. He sighed as the warm water ran all over his sweaty, tired body. Kurt felt something tingling and looked down, his penis was rigid. Now, every 15-year-old should know about having an erection, but Kurt, living the sheltered life with his over-religious mother, did not.

"Holy fucking shit!" Sebastian Smythe's voice yelled out. "Hummel's got a boner! Cover it up!" Kurt felt a towel hit him in the head. Sliding down against the wall, all the guys were shouting "Cover it up!" and throwing towels at Kurt. Kurt buried his face in his arms during the harassment.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Sylvester demanded, pushing through the crowd of teenage boys. "Get out of the way!" she barked, yanking Sebastian back. Chandler Kiehl halted and took a step back, instantly feeling bad.

"Porcelain, stand up," Coach Sylvester said in a lower voice. Kurt stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Come along." Kurt made his way to his locker and grabbed his clothes before leaving with Coach Sylvester. "I'll deal with all of you later," she called back to the dissolving group of boys.

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe?" Principal Figgins asked. "Why does that not surprise me?" Kurt sat in the adjoining office, looking at the floor. He heard a knock at the window above him; he looked up to see Sebastian and a few of his friends. Sebastian pointed at him and slid a finger across his throat.

"Mr. Hummel, you are excused from Physical Education until further notice. You can take the study hall period in room 23," Figgins said, handing Kurt a slip of paper. He simply nodded without a word. "I'm very sorry that this happened to you. Shall we call a ride for you?" Kurt shook his head and moved to leave. Looking up at the door, the glass suddenly shattered.

"Those kids again…," Figgins muttered before hurrying into the hallway.

"Porcelain, get some rest," Coach Sylvester said, giving Kurt the small smile she reserved just for him. Kurt smiled back and walked out into the breezy afternoon.

As Kurt turned onto his block, he didn't see 12-year-old Ryan Jenner pass on his skateboard. Jenner spotted Kurt and grinned, turning around and heading back towards him.

"Hey, homo," he called out. Kurt glared up at the blond boy who tripped on his board and fell into a nearby bush. Kurt smiled to himself and kept walking.

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel was a formidable woman, the brown hair Kurt had inherited from her hung past her shoulders and her gray eyes pierced whatever crossed their path. She knocked on the door at 44 Brigham Street and Alexandria Kiehl opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kiehl," Elizabeth said stiffly. "Here are the Bibles you ordered." Elizabeth did not particularly like the Kiehls, but put up with them enough to hide her dislike.

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth," Alexandria said, not noticing the tone in Elizabeth's voice. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Kiehl," Elizabeth declined. "I have to return home to finish some errands."

"It was nice to see you, Elizabeth," Alexandria called, but Elizabeth ignored her.

* * *

When Elizabeth entered her house, she heard water running from upstairs. She slowly walked upstairs and peered into her son's room. Kurt was putting on a clean shirt.

"Why are you home early?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"They sent me home," Kurt replied softly, not looking at her.

"And why did they send you home? What did you do?" Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"I didn't do anything. You should have told me, Mother," Kurt said.

"Told you what?"

"About puberty," Kurt whispered.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth repeated, this time in a dangerously low voice.

"It wasn't my fault. They laughed at me, Mother." Kurt swallowed before turning to face his mother. "I didn't know boys had erections…" he started but Elizabeth slapped him across the face, silencing him.

"You're a disgrace," Elizabeth hissed.

"You never told me," Kurt said, a little louder this time. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. She let him go, throwing him against the fireplace.

"Pray with me," she ordered. Kurt hesitated but got on his knees and bowed his head. "Oh, Lord, please take the supposed abomination that is homosexuality from my son and pour it upon some unwanted soul."

"It is not an abomination, Mother!" Kurt said, standing up. Elizabeth grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back to the floor. "Stop speaking in tongues!"

Elizabeth looked up, fire in her eyes. She snatched Kurt's wrist and hauled him into the broom closet she had converted into Kurt's so-called "mercy room".

"Let me out! Mother, let me out!" Kurt screamed.

* * *

About an hour later, Elizabeth unlocked the door and found her son lying on the floor.

"You may go to bed now," she said shortly.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Elizabeth didn't answer and Kurt hurried upstairs.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Drop a review please. They're what tells me you're reading and want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: This chapter does not involve any religious madness, but Chapter 3 will, trust me, _it will_. Chapter 3 will also have a few flashbacks. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"What you lot did yesterday was, pardon my French, a really shitty thing to do to someone," Mr. Spruce said the next morning. The boys' gym teacher had been out for the past week due to illness and had heard the story from Coach Sylvester.

"Mr. Spruce, if I may?" Sebastian stood up.

"Sit down, Smythe," Spruce ordered. "I know you were the ringleader in this, as you are in almost every other harassment of unpopular students." Sebastian scowled but sat down. Chandler in turn stood up.

"Mr. Spruce, I know I followed them in this, but I want to apologize for my part in it," he said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; _he_ wouldn't apologize.

"That's fine, Kiehl," Spruce replied, nodding earnestly. Chandler smiled and sat back down, only to get elbowed in the side by Sebastian.

"Kiss-ass," he hissed.

"The punishment Coach Sylvester suggested was a week's suspension and refusal of your senior prom tickets," Spruce continued. Uproar came of this and Spruce waved them down. "That would really get you where you deserve it, wouldn't it? However, we've decided to let that sentence slide if, and only _if_, you do detention with her for the next week, every day after school for an hour."

"No. No way," Sebastian said. "There is no way I am going to do detention with that madwoman."

"Suit yourself, Smythe. You're suspended for a week and your prom tickets will be refused," Spruce shrugged. "I bet your prom date will be disappointed."

"He doesn't have one," one of the other guys called out.

"Shut it, Wilson!" Sebastian snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt had just sat down in study hall and found himself looking at Blaine Anderson, one of the smartest guys in school. Kurt himself was pretty smart; he was caught up in all of his classes, except gym of course, but Kurt wasn't like the other guys, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see a short brunette smiling at him. "I'm Rachel. I heard about what happened. Don't worry about those guys; they're just being typical douchey guys." Kurt smiled and shook her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn," she nodded to a blonde girl slightly taller than herself in the seat next to her.

"I used to date Sebastian," Quinn said. "Deep down, he's really insecure and, on top of that, he's also gay. He's dating this guy, Jeremiah, who's been held back like three years and works at the GAP."

"What about Blaine Anderson?" Kurt whispered hopefully.

"Taken by Chandler Kiehl," Quinn replied. Kurt frowned and sat back in his chair. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and at Blaine, who was scribbling something.

* * *

As classes let out, Kurt started his slow walk home, but was cut off by Sebastian and a few of his friends.

"You are so dead, Hummel," Sebastian hissed, shoving Kurt against the chain-link fence. "Now I have to do detention with Coach Dragon Lady or I can't go to prom. I need you to tell them that you forgive me."

"No," Kurt said; he was shocked at his own bravado.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" Sebastian asked in a low voice, taking a step closer to the shaking brunet.

"I said no," Kurt repeated, a little louder this time.

"Wow, you must have some kind of death wish, homo," Sebastian sneered, pulling back to punch Kurt, but someone grabbed Sebastian's arm. It was Blaine Anderson. Kurt was surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Leave him alone," Blaine said.

"Or what, Anderson? You gonna use your equations on us?" Sebastian scoffed, yanking his arm out of the shorter boy's grip. "Let's go, guys. We can beat the shit out of homo later."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly, not looking at Blaine.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up slowly and saw the sincerity in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Okay, one flashback but it's something. "The stones" are something that happened in the novel and for those who haven't read it, I'll explain that later. But please review...and check out my profile for more of my ideas on film-novel-based ideas and message me your suggestion. Enjoy!

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Elizabeth said once Kurt told her about the prom. "There is no way you will be attending prom and with a _boy_ on top of that." She suddenly felt the wall behind her.

"Mother, I'll make the stones come again," Kurt whispered fiercely.

"Spawn of Satan, demon," Elizabeth hissed. "I knew there was something wrong with you from the beginning. I remember how you _wanted_ to be a girl."

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt was 6 years old and he'd heard the couple next door go into their backyard. He looked through the hole in the fence and saw the bikini-clad form of Mrs. Steele, a woman in her mid-40s. Kurt must have snapped a twig or something because he looked up to see a confused-looking Mrs. Steele.

"Hi, honey, are you okay?" she asked. Kurt nodded and looked at the ground. "Are you sure? You look scared."

"Kurt!" a voice screeched. The two heads shot up at Elizabeth's call.

"What are those?" Kurt asked tentatively, pointing at Mrs. Steele's breasts.

"They are called breasts, dear," she replied. "They arrive when a woman comes of age."

"I wish I had some," Kurt whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, honey, but they're for girls," Mrs. Steele said, biting her lip.

"Kurt!" Elizabeth screamed again. She walked into the backyard and her eyes widened at Mrs. Steele's appearance. "Get in here!" she ordered. Mrs. Steele watched as the small brown-haired 6-year-old scuttled into the house. Elizabeth glared at her and went back inside. Mr. Steele joined her at the fence and they heard nonsensical ranting and a child's screams from inside the Hummel household.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I should've done away with you then," Elizabeth continued. "But the Lord above advised me that you would be normal, so I didn't. Obviously, his advice was incorrect because here you are, getting asked to dances by boys, especially boys you barely know."

"He'll pick me up and I'll bring him inside to meet you," Kurt said, trying to contain his angry tears. "His name is Blaine and he's not like the guys who pick on me. You know, now I know why they call me a bible-thumper, it's because of you!" Elizabeth looked stunned by this outburst.

"Go to your closet," Elizabeth commanded. "And do not come out until I see fit."

"I am going to go to prom, Mother, and I am going with Blaine. You no longer have any control over me," he retorted. Without another glance, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Across town, at the local teen hangout Stephen's, Sebastian sat with his cronies drinking alcohol he had smuggled in.

"Hey, baby," Jeremiah said, sliding in next to Sebastian and kissed the brunet in front of his friends. When Sebastian didn't respond, the curly blond tried slipping a hand up Sebastian's shirt.

"Get off," Sebastian grumbled, brushing his boyfriend's hands away.

"What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked, pouting.

"That bible-thumper Hummel, that's what's wrong," Sebastian replied. "That little fucker got us banned from prom."

"Correction, got _you_ banned from prom," Zack quipped. Sebastian glared at him and Zack looked away.

"Sebastian, just suck it up and apologize," Chandler said, passing by the table with Blaine.

"You should talk, you fucking ass kisser," Sebastian retorted. "I saw your little butt buddy Anderson hanging out with homo earlier."

"Hey, Smythe," Blaine said, flipping off the taller boy. "Sit and spin." Sebastian got up to retaliate, but Jeremiah simply pulled him back down.

Chandler and Blaine sat down a few booths down from Sebastian and leaned in to talk.

"Thanks for talking to Kurt for me, Blaine." Chandler smiled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"I still can't believe you asked me to take him to prom," Blaine said, raising a perfectly triangular eyebrow.

"I feel like I should do something for him. I mean, I did chuck a couple towels at him…"

"Well, why, Chand? You are so much better than that." Blaine grasped the blond's hands and looked him in the eyes. "And don't you dare use peer pressure as an excuse, you're far beyond that."

"You asked Kurt to prom?" Rachel asked, hurrying over with Quinn. "That's so sweet, Blaine, especially after what he had to deal with." She took a chance to glare at Chandler.

"I'm sorry. I apologized for my part," Chandler said defensively. Rachel shook her head and she and Quinn slid in next to Blaine.

* * *

"I'm going to make Hummel pay for this, I swear to God," Sebastian said.

"Whatever this guy did, he'll regret messing with my Seb," Jeremiah added, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"What you need is a prank to top all pranks," Zach said. "I know two guys that can help with that. Oh, here they come." Two boys walked over, one brunet and one blond; they pulled up chairs and sat down next to Zach. "Sebastian, Jeremiah, guys, this is Nick and Jeff."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're dumping _what_ on Hummel at the prom?" Zack looked disgusted by this decision.

"You heard me, Russell," Sebastian said. "And if you tell anyone else about this, I will kill you, understood?" Zack nodded and looked as if he wished he'd never introduced Nick and Jeff to Sebastian.

"That was our best idea. Pay up, Smythe," Nick said, extending a hand.

"So that's twenty for the idea and another ten for the prep." Jeff seemed to do calculations in his head.

"You guys said you'd do this as a favor to me!" Zack exclaimed.

"Eh, we lied," Nick shrugged. Sebastian dug his wallet from his pocket and gave Nick and Jeff $30. "Thank you. And one more thing before we leave: You do _not_ name us if you get canned or else."

"Or else what?" Sebastian sneered.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Jeff raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, Nicky, let's go." The blond took the brunet's hand and they walked out.

"Are they gay?" Jeremiah asked Zack, who nodded.

"Let's get going," Sebastian ordered.

* * *

"Blainers, come on," Chandler whined. "Let's go home now." Blaine was wandering aimlessly around the parking lot. "Please, I'm cold."

"Chand, you know I love you, right?" The blond nodded. "Then shut up and let me think."

"Geez, I should never let you drink." Chandler thought out loud.

"What was that?" Blaine demanded, walking over to his boyfriend, who looked petrified.

"I-I didn't say anything," Chandler whispered. Blaine grabbed Chandler by the collar and held him against the brick wall.

"Tell me what you said," he hissed, his left eye twitching slightly.

"I just said I shouldn't let you drink," Chandler admitted, biting his lip.

"You're a good boyfriend," Blaine mumbled, patting Chandler on the head before walking to his car. Chandler shook his head and chased after Blaine before he could attempt to drive.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked into McKinley slightly more enthusiastic than usual. He was excited to be going to prom with Blaine.

"Hey, homo," Sebastian's voice jeered into his ear, making him freeze.

"W-what do you want, S-Sebastian?" Kurt looked up at the taller boy, trying to contain his fear.

"Heard you're going to prom with that Hobbit Anderson," Sebastian sneered, pushing Kurt into a locker. Kurt felt the latch drive into his lower back, but kept his face straight.

"And what business is it of yours?" he retorted. Sebastian's friends looked awed at the daring Kurt was exhibiting. Sebastian scowled and slammed his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head, making the brunet flinch.

"You never used to fight back, you'd just take it. What makes you so fucking great now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt knew his next remark would earn him a beating, but decided to risk it.

"The fact that I know I'm going to be someone, and you're going to be stuck here with your GAP boyfriend, filling gas for the rest of your life."

Sebastian looked completely shocked by this and couldn't even form a word for a minute. His friends looked back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian to see what would happen next.

"You— he— Wow," Sebastian managed to splutter. Kurt felt something well up inside of him; it was pride, something he knew he never felt before.

"Dude, that was amazing," Matt Wayne said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Sebastian's friends commended Kurt and walked away, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway with Kurt.

"You're dead," Sebastian finally said, grabbing Kurt's upper arm and hauling the boy into an empty classroom.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked before Sebastian slapped him across the face, silencing him.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Sebastian snapped, undoing his jeans. Kurt was bent over a desk; he looked back and Sebastian was up against the far wall.

"You will not do this to me," he hissed, glaring fiercely at Sebastian, who looked completely terrified as he couldn't move. "You will not do this to anyone anymore."

"What the fuck? What-what's wrong with you?" Sebastian struggled to free himself, but Kurt kept his glare on him.

"Nothing's wrong with me, it's what wrong with you."

* * *

Blaine was walking to class and heard someone's pleading cries. He peered into the door and saw Sebastian Smythe being held up against the wall by someone he couldn't recognize.

"What the hell?" Blaine walked into the room and Sebastian slumped to the floor as the person spun around. The fierce green eyes turned soft when they saw Blaine. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Kurt?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Okay, this story has gone far off course from the original source material, but bear with me. It will end (almost kinda) like the book/film.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God," Blaine muttered. "Kurt?" Kurt's eyes turned lax as soon as he saw Blaine. "What's going on?"

"B-Blaine, what-what…" Kurt stammered, turning red.

"He's fucking nuts," Sebastian said from his spot on the floor. "He has that telekin-whatever bullshit."

"Shut up," Kurt snapped. "Blaine, I-I didn't want anyone to know, but this guy," he jerked his head at Sebastian, "just wouldn't let anything go."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started to say but stopped.

"Please. J-just go. I know you don't want to go to the prom with a freak," Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

"You're right," Blaine said, his tone turning frosty. "You _are_ a fucking freak." Without another glance at anyone, he turned on his heel and walked out. Kurt stared at the door, his jaw dropped in shock. He thought Blaine was different, not like Sebastian and the other guys, but he was wrong.

"Dude, that sucks," Sebastian said from behind him. Kurt spun around and Sebastian was up against the wall again.

"One, shut up. Two, don't call me dude. Three, you pull something like this again, I'll kill you, understood?" Sebastian nodded and Kurt left the room.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hall, not looking at anyone when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just please leave me alone," he whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt you," a voice replied. Kurt looked up to see Chandler Kiehl's soft smile.

"What do you want? To hurt me again, just like your boyfriend?"

"Wait, what did Blaine do?" Chandler was confused.

"You asked him to take me to prom, didn't you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically. Chandler shrugged and looked at the floor. "Well, we're not going anymore, and you don't need to feel sorry for me." Kurt kept going but Chandler pulled him to the side.

"Kurt, what happened? Did Blaine hit you or something?" Kurt shook his head.

"He doesn't want to go to the prom with a freak. No one would want to. I have to go," he said, running a wrist across his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I never hated you like Smythe does, but I didn't want to…" Chandler tried to explain, but faltered. Kurt looked at Chandler, suspicious of ulterior motives but found none. Chandler simply sighed, shook Kurt's hand, and walked away.

* * *

"Blaine, what did you do to Kurt?" Chandler cornered his boyfriend after school. The short curly-haired boy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chandler frowned and grabbed Blaine's collar.

"I saw Kurt in the hallway earlier and he told me you two weren't going to prom. Why?"

"He's a freak, Chand. I don't know why anyone would want to hang out with him," Blaine shrugged off Chandler's hand and stood up straight.

"You're not who I fell in love with anymore." Chandler looked sadly at Blaine.

"And you're not mine either," Blaine said.

"Fine, maybe we should break up." Chandler bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Maybe we should," Blaine agreed before walking away, leaving Chandler in the courtyard.

* * *

"Mother, I'm home," Kurt called as he unlocked the door. He found her sitting in the living room, mumbling incoherently to the Bible in front of her. "You should be happy now. I'm not going to the prom." Elizabeth's head shot up and she looked at her son. "Blaine is just like the other guys. He called me a freak."

"Oh, Kurt, come here." Elizabeth motioned for Kurt to come over. Kurt complied and lay next to his mother. "They don't know what they're missing. Now, look at the fireplace." Kurt looked up to see the roaring fire. Several slips of paper were burning as they spoke.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's what left of my sanity," Elizabeth explained calmly. "Those slips are what I wished would happen to me someday." Kurt saw the topmost one that read "Have a heterosexual son". He rolled his eyes and shook his head, aware that that was one of his mom's biggest wishes. Kurt scooted a little ways from Elizabeth; he knew that she was prone to lose it soon enough.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she looked at him sadly. Kurt noticed an eye twitch and stood up nervously. "Kurt, something's wrong. Tell your mother." Kurt moved slowly towards the front door and made a break for it; he could hear his mother calling for him.

* * *

Kurt stopped outside McKinley and sat down on the front steps. The door opened but Kurt didn't look until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice said. It was Rachel and Quinn; they sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"My mom went nuts again," he replied. The girls looked at each other knowingly. "And I'm not going to prom."

"What happened?"

"Blaine said he doesn't want to go with a freak," Kurt said softly.

"Hey again, Kurt," Chandler's voice said. He looked up to see the frazzled-looking blond. "Will you…uh…"

"What do you want, Kiehl?" Rachel demanded, looping her arm through Kurt's. "You're not hurting him again. Your boyfriend already did that today."

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Chandler whispered. "We broke up because of what he did to Kurt…and because he's not the same boy I fell in love with. I wanted to ask you something, Kurt."

"What is it?" he asked before Rachel could speak up.

"Don't you dare…," Quinn started to say but Chandler cut her off.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Chandler looked hopeful. Kurt took a deep breath before answering.

* * *

_**A/N**_: CLIFFHANGER! Ooh, I love these. Keep reviewing and maybe, just maybe, I'll update in the next couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: I'm really sorry about the update taking 2 weeks, but school's been busy and the season 4 premiere was so amazing I couldn't write. Just kidding. It was pretty good.

* * *

"I don't know." Kurt looked up at Chandler. "Can you promise me something?" Chandler nodded. "You're not going to hurt me?" The blond bent down in front of Kurt and stared directly into Kurt's green eyes.

"I swear to God, Kurt, I will not hurt you. Not like Blaine did," Chandler swore. "I know what I did, but I'm not like them."

"Girls, what do you think?" Kurt looked at Quinn and Rachel, who looked at each other suspiciously.

"I think he needs to prove it," Quinn put in.

"The thing is, how?" Rachel added.

"Everyone already knows I'm gay," Chandler shrugged. "But I do have one idea. I've actually been thinking about doing it for a while, but I never had the guts."

"What is it?" Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn asked in unison. Chandler just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked nervously. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Trust me; I can take care of myself. Besides, I've wanted to do this for the longest time," Chandler replied. He stood up, grasping the Big Quench in his hand. Kurt and the girls hid behind an open classroom door and watched as Chandler approached Sebastian and his cohorts.

"What the hell are you doing, freak?" Sebastian demanded. "Don't you dare…," Sebastian managed to get out before he uttered a soft scream. Kurt saw Sebastian's friends look shocked and a few looked slightly pleased that their leader was covered in red ice.

"You were long overdue for that," Chandler said before dumping the excess ice onto Sebastian's head and walking away.

"Holy crap," Kurt said, coming out of his hiding spot.

"That was amazing," Rachel and Quinn said together.

"Hummel!" A voice screamed. The four turned to see a beyond-pissed-looking Sebastian storming over to them. "I knew you had something to do with this. Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"Why not?" Kurt smirked and used his powers to take the slushie already in a passing student's hand and dumped it on Sebastian, covering him in blue. "Everyone was right. You are a coward. See you at prom, Smythe." And with that, he took the girls' hands and walked out of the school, Chandler in tow, leaving Sebastian frozen, still covered in colored ice.

* * *

"I think today may have the best day of my life," Kurt said. He was sitting in the local park with the girls and Chandler. "I remember all the shrinks the schools sent me to. They said things like "you'll come out of your shell soon enough" and "you're just a very special young man", blah, blah, blah."

"I remember when I first saw you, Kurt. It was freshman year and Smythe and his friends were picking on you. You just stood there and took it; you didn't even flinch as he looked like he was going to hit you. I always thought you were pretty cool," Chandler said, smiling.

"Then there's the case of the locker room," Rachel cut in, drawing the words out for emphasis.

"I know what I did was messed up, but I'm like the others, young and stupid, but I'm not _entirely_ like them because I actually have some amount of conscience," Chandler continued, not bothering to look at Rachel, who was openly glaring at him. "Of course I just remembered. Kurt, will you go to the prom with me?"

"I trust him," Quinn said, absently brushing her girlfriend's hair.

"As much as it pains me to say so, so do I," Rachel grumbled. "What do you think, Kurt?" Kurt rubbed his arm nervously and looked at Chandler.

"Okay," he agreed. "But only with one condition: Rachel, Quinn, would you lovely ladies like to double date?"

"We'd love to," Quinn said excitedly, hugging Rachel to herself.

* * *

"I am going to kill them," Sebastian said. He was in the locker room, cleaning himself up from the slushies. "Hummel, that little fucker Kiehl, they're going to regret messing with me."

"Seb, what is with the revenge?" Zack leaned against the sink next to Sebastian. "Speaking as your friend, dude, you're a dick."

"Shut the fuck up," Sebastian snapped, slamming his hand against the tile wall. "Where are Jere and the others? They're supposed to be setting up for the prom tomorrow."

"You know what, Seb? Fuck you. I'm not taking part in this," Zack scoffed and turned to leave but Sebastian whirled around and caught the boy in a headlock. Zack choked and tried to pry Sebastian off of him, but he couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere, Russell. If you're out, I'm going to break your scrawny little neck. Now, are you in or out?" Zack continued trying to pry Sebastian's arm from his neck. "Ten seconds."

"O-okay, I'm in," Zack relented and Sebastian released him.

"Good. Now go find Jeremiah and the others," he ordered. Zack left the locker room, massaging his neck and glaring at Sebastian over his shoulder.

"Hummel's going to regret fucking with me," Sebastian said to his reflection in the mirror. "Ain't that right, reflection of me?"


End file.
